


Welcome the Stranger (For You Were Strangers)

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [45]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Refugees, Steven Universe: The Movie, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: When Beach City becomes the epicenter of the un-natural disaster catalyzed by Spinel’s injector, the Gems of Little Homeworld take the humans in without question, offer them shelter and refuge, and they do it gladly.Which, Lapis thinks, is a shame, because she’d had a whole speech prepared in order to convince them to do just that.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli & Humans, Lapis Lazuli & Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Welcome the Stranger (For You Were Strangers)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this piece as a little taster for the Fandom Trumps Hate charity auction, which I'm thrilled to be participating in again this year. More info about that in the end notes!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When Beach City becomes the epicenter of the un-natural disaster catalyzed by Spinel’s injector, the Gems of Little Homeworld take the humans in without question, offer them shelter and refuge, and they do it gladly. 

Which, Lapis thinks, is a shame, because she’d had a whole speech prepared in order to convince them to do just that.

“So,” Peridot says, as they fly side-by-side to retrieve more blankets for the humans who continue to arrive. “Tell _me_.”

“What?”

“Your speech. If you invested so much labor into it, it would be... _unfortunate_ to waste all that effort.”

“Oh.” Lapis flits her eyes away. “I was just going to remind everyone that this planet—the humans—took us all in when we needed it. And then let us stay when we had nowhere else to go. Even after we _did_ have somewhere else to go—after Steven made Homeworld better, and decolonized the Empire—the humans all _still_ welcomed us. They even let us build our own settlement. So, now that _they_ need a place to go, it’s our turn to return the favor.” She pauses. “But everyone seems to have gotten the message without me having to spell it out for them.”

“Well,” Peridot asks as she angles her trash-can lid downward. “Is that a _bad_ thing?”

Beneath them, fluorescent pink toxins pulse through the streets in angry rivers. Once, Lapis thinks, _she’d_ been the one to threaten human lives with bodies of water. She’d _terrified_ people, _hurt_ them. All because she’d been hurt herself, scared, thought the way to be _safe_ was to construct walls—figurative _and_ literal…

She’s grown since then, though. And if the others can intuit what it took her too long to learn, so much the better.

“No,” Lapis replies. “It’s not a bad thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> As I said above, this piece was written as a little taster for the Fandom Trumps Hate charity auction! 
> 
> FTH is a great yearly auction in which fan creators donate their time and labor to raise money for organizations that combat hate. Which are needed now more than ever! Browsing opens on February 17, and bidding begins February 24. I'll release some more specific information about what I'll be offering closer to that time, but suffice it to say Steven Universe fic will be an option! (My piece [Lingering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326973) was actually something I wrote because of this auction last year!) 
> 
> In addition to all the wonderful organizations that the organizers of the auction have selected, for my piece specifically, I've also elected for people to be able to donate to [HIAS](https://www.hias.org/)\--an organization near and dear to my heart, that supports refugees. I thought this piece would be appropriate. 
> 
> In any case, I hope to see you in a few weeks bidding for FTH works! 
> 
> You can find some more information about Fandom Trumps Hate [here](https://fandomtrumpshate.dreamwidth.org/20762.html).
> 
> And I hope you enjoyed this piece too! :) I love comments!


End file.
